


Venu des Enfers

by Zeaphir



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Humans & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Summoning, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dub names, Français | French, Gen, Magic, One Shot, School, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Summoning School, Writing for a Discord Event
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeaphir/pseuds/Zeaphir
Summary: Il avait fallu une simple proposition.Une simple proposition, une tentative d'invocation – sa toute première, en plus ! – et Mark se retrouvait avec un être humain dans son Cercle à la place des créatures atypiques qu'avaient ses camarades.Pourquoi la vie devait-elle parfois être aussi étrange ?Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait invoquer un bel adolescent blond qui n'avait clairement rien d'un démon (en apparence et comportement uniquement, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ça à ce moment-là) ?!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Venu des Enfers

**Author's Note:**

> 'Alut à toi, lecteur qui passe ici ! Bienvenue sur ce Summoning!AU que j'ai écrit pour l'event "Univers Alternatif" du serveur Plumes de Sel et Ballons de Rage sur Discord. J'espère que sa lecture te plaira autant que je suis amusée à l'écrire !

L'Académie Inazuma était incontestablement l'une des meilleures écoles de magie qui soit. Toute personne voulant se destiner à la profession d'Invocateur souhaiterait y entrer.

Les cours qui y étaient dispensés à partir de l'âge de treize ans étaient pour la plupart semblables à ceux d'une école dite "normale", en plus poussé, mais une partie conséquente tournait autour de l'épineux et complexe sujet de la Magie. Ce qui était vraiment une bonne chose, parce que Mark Evans ignorait comment il aurait pu passer en deuxième année sans cela.

La première année d'enseignement magique était avant tout théorique : quel était le travail d'un Invocateur, qui et qu'étaient les démons, d'où venaient-ils, etc. Les seuls travaux pratiques effectués pendant ce cycle scolaire étaient le long et fastidieux rituel de traçage des Cercles d'Invocation – et même cela était un exercice assez ardu alors qu'ils n'apprenaient à ce stade que les plus élémentaires de tous.

Les démons venaient des Enfers, une sorte d'autre monde, d'autre dimension intriquée à celles des humains. Ils étaient composés de sept Sphères (et on distinguait là une sphère, l'objet géométrique, et un Sphère, l'un des domaines des Enfers), avec chacun sa particularité et sa population distinctive. Le Septième Sphère, les Limbes, était le plus facile à "atteindre" par l'appel que lançaient les Cercles d'Invocation. Ceux-ci ne nécessitaient donc pas de complexité importante ou d'attribut ciblé. La puissance des démons du Septième Sphère était relativement petite par rapport à leurs semblables d'un Sphère plus élevé, et pouvait de comparer à celle d'un adolescent humain. Parfait, donc, pour la première Invocation tentée en deuxième année.

Il fallait également mentionner que personne dans toute l'histoire de la Magie – ce qui remontait à l'Égypte antique – n'avait réussi à invoquer un démon d'un Sphère supérieur au Troisième. C'était à partir de ce Sphère-ci que les démons étaient suffisamment capables pour avoir l'aptitude de prendre forme humaine – mais cela, on ne l'apprenait qu'en quatrième année. De ce que l'on avait appris d'eux, le Deuxième Sphère était celui des démons les plus forts et instables. Le Premier Sphère, lui, était réservé au Seigneur des Démons, le Roi des Enfers, et l'équivalent d'une cour royale composée de ses plus loyaux et puissants sujets démoniaques.

Mais cessons là nos digressions.

En ce jour de soleil d'été, la moitié des élèves de deuxième année tentaient leur toute première Invocation ; l'autre l'avait fait la veille. Parmi ces adolescents tous entassés dans différentes salles spécifiques, on pouvait aisément retrouver Mark Evans par son bandeau orange qui le ne quittait jamais en public. Appliqué à tracer un Cercle du plus bas niveau sur le sol avec une craie, il ne prêtait nullement attention à ses camarades exécutant le même exercice et au professeur qui passait entre eux pour les aider. Les runes qui naissaient sous son tracé concentré donnait au Cercle les propriétés d'une proposition au lieu d'un ordre ou d'une demande comme l'avaient choisi la majorité des autres élèves. La probabilité d'échec était donc plus élevée selon Jude, et Jude avait toujours raison. Même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi : on était plus réticent à répondre quand on n'avait pas le choix d'obéir, non ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus et son Cercle d'Invocation était fini. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'une des choses qu'il avait le plus travaillé au cours de sa scolarité à Inazuma – il ignorait consciencieusement la voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Nathan et qui disait : _la_ _seule chose que tu as travaillé depuis un an et quatre mois, plutôt_ – Mark pouvait se targuer que le résultat était vraiment propre et fin. Surtout par rapport à ceux de certains de ses camarades. Ce qui, en soi, était un petit exploit.

Il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre que le reste du groupe d'élèves dans la salle termine à son tour et que l'enseignant vérifie chaque cercle blanc un à un. On ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur, même mineure, car les conséquences pourraient être terribles. On ne jouait pas avec le tissu de l'espace-temps impunément, les règles devaient être suivies scrupuleusement au risque d'y perdre la vie ou la plupart de ses membres et sa santé mentale. Mais c'était en cela aussi que reposait la beauté de l'Art de la Magie.

Dix longues minutes plus tard, le professeur sortit enfin de la pièce. C'était une règle de l'Académie : les professeurs n'intervenaient pas dans les Invocations des élèves à moins qu'elles ne mettent en danger qui que se soit. Il s'agissait d'un bon moyen pour leur permettre de tisser des liens plus facilement avec le démon qui répondrait à leur appel.

Mark aurait pu, potentiellement, peut-être, sans doute, sauter de joie quand ils purent enfin commencer le Rituel d'Invocation. Mais il n'était plus aussi enfantin qu'avant son entrée à Inazuma – et il savait que Nathan remerciait Jude tous les jours pour cela –, donc il s'en retint. Prononçant à voix basse les incantations en égyptien antique que l'on avait eu de cesse de leur faire répéter à l'épuisement, il se pencha sur le tracé de son Cercle et se concentra pour transférer son énergie dans ce qui se résumait purement et simplement à une porte entre leur dimension et le domaine des Limbes. Et pour ouvrir cette porte, il fallait payer un prix… Heureusement, un Cercle du niveau que tentaient les deuxièmes années ne demandait qu'un peu de leur énergie vitale, qu'ils pourraient aisément reconstituer avec un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les runes et les arabesques craies se mirent à rayonner d'une lueur blé tirant sur l'or, symbolique de la Terre qui était l'attribut élémentaire du jeune Invocateur en formation ; d'abord de manière infime, puis de plus en plus fort. C'était bon signe : le lien entre les deux côtés avait donc pu s'effectuer avec succès.

Mark attendit fébrilement que quelque chose de plus se produise à partir du moment où la lumière cessa d'augmenter pour se stabiliser. Autour de lui, plusieurs des Cercles avaient imité le sien, couvrant les murs de reflets ocres, écarlates, émeraudes et azurs aux motifs mouvants et éphémères. Rares étaient ceux qui restèrent sans réactions, mais l'échec de la première partie était certainement une possibilité lors de la toute première Invocation effectuée.

La tension de brun grimpa alors que beaucoup des autres élèves voyaient apparaître dans leur propre cercle des créatures plus ou moins petites qui avaient l'air, littéralement, de débarquer d'un autre monde.

C'était la phase la plus anxiogène, car c'était également celle qui avait la plus grande probabilité de ne pas arriver à terme. Il arrivait bien un moment où l'Invocateur ne pouvait plus fournir d'énergie pour maintenir la porte ouverte, alors il fallait briser l'apport pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Mais Mark Evans étant Mark Evans, il tint à tenir jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'il le pourrait. Le fait que la totalité des autres cercles flamboyants avait reçu un hôte le motivait encore plus.

Qu'un éclair de lumière pourpre illumine la salle au moment où il allait relâcher le lien avec son Cercle était surprenant. Mais à la réflexion, les yeux noirs profonds qui rencontrèrent les siens quand il jeta aussitôt un regard à son Cercle étaient bien plus confondants. Non, ce n'était pas l'adjectif approprié… _envoûtants_ correspondait certainement mieux.

Le garçon ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à observer l'être humanoïde. Sa physionomie était définitivement humaine, un peu trop humaine même, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Sa chevelure blonde hérissée tenait par quelque miracle dressé sur sa tête, tel un flambeau de blancheur pure. Sa peau était bronzée, comme dorée par le Soleil, et chacun de ses traits, chaque courbe de son visage – puisque c'était la partie de lui sur laquelle il s'attarda – possédait une grâce féline d'une douceur désarçonnante, inattendue. Ce ne fut pas la première chose que Mark remarqua, mais il portait une sorte de sweet à capuche orange et noir avec un pantalon marron assez décontracté et des chaussures de sport blanches ; vêtements certainement humains. Et ses yeux, si frappants, si magnétiques… Deux perles d'obsidienne qui paraissaient ne pas avoir de fin à leur profondeur – plus insondable qu'un abysse mais chaude comme un feu de joie.

Il était beau. Incontestablement.

Ce fut le tiraillement de fatigue intérieure qui l'arracha à son absence contemplative et égarée. Une petite grimace prit place sur son visage : il ne lui restait définitivement plus beaucoup d'énergie, mais il devait encore maintenir le Cercle actif le temps de la phase suivante d'une Invocation.

Cette troisième phase était la plus longue, celle de l'établissement du "contrat" entre l'Invocateur et le démon qui était apparu. Elle différait selon le but des runes utilisées pour constituer le Cercle – ordre, demande ou proposition – mais son principe restait dans les grandes lignes le même. L'Invocateur et l'invoqué passeraient une sorte d'accord qui permettait à terme au démon de se manifester dans les dimensions humaines, et à l'humain de bénéficier de sa présence et de tout ce qui pouvait en découler : protection, puissance d'attaque, aide pour tous types de tâches, simple présence… Il fallait prendre en compte également si le démon pourrait aller et venir entre les deux côtés à sa guise, se nourrir de l'énergie de l'Invocateur, errer loin de ce dernier, et bien d'autres choses de cet acabit. Cependant, les runes avaient encore une fois un rôle à jouer en prédéfinissant les termes voulus par l'Invocateur et en montrait une sorte d'aperçu au démon avant qu'il n'emprunte le Cercle.

Les détails pas si subtils commençaient là.

Si le démon avait répondu à un ordre, le plus contraignant de tous, il n'avait pas du tout son mot à dire sur le contenu du contrat. Il pouvait toujours se prononcer sur sa durée d'effet, en revanche. Pour leur première Invocation, les élèves demandaient généralement à ce qu'ils restent jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais ne les empêchaient de ne demander qu'une journée ou, au contraire, plusieurs années…

Dans le cas d'une demande, le démon ne pouvait pas refuser de passer le contrat non plus. Il avait par contre voix égale avec l'Invocateur sur les termes en plus de la durée.

Enfin, les propositions se résumaient à cela : une proposition d'accord que les deux parties pouvaient négocier pour parvenir à leurs propres objectifs personnels, mais aussi refuser et annuler à tout moment – bien que l'Invocateur étant celui qu'il avait proposé, il arrivait rarement qu'il revienne sur cette volonté. Si les deux n'arrivaient pas à un résultat concluant, le démon reviendrait aux Enfers sans qu'il n'ait fait plus qu'une petite excursion dans les dimensions humaines. L'Invocation serait comptée comme non conclue plutôt qu'échouée.

Mark avait fait une proposition. Il devait donc maintenir le Cercle actif pour jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit conclu ou refusé. Mais avec son énergie commençant à manquer, cela pouvait risquer de devenir dangereux…

Sa tête tourna quand il voulut la tourner vers l'un de ses camarades pour lui demander d'appeler le professeur en charge de leur salle. Son corps vacilla un peu et sa vue se troubla un instant, laissant les couleurs vives comme mornes qui l'entouraient changer son monde en un tableau surréaliste. Il dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour que les taches noires laissent leur place à une vision plus claire et concrète de la réalité, mais cela ne se fit pas avant qu'une voix calme, suave, douce et chaleureuse ne fasse entendre à ses oreilles comme le crépitement agréable d'un feu de cheminée.

« Inspire doucement le temps que ta vue se stabilise. »

Il suivit le conseil comme un automatisme, sans réfléchir, réflexe étrange qui lui fit gagner du temps et la possibilité de voir le visage fin du… du… démon qu'il avait invoqué – la pensée volatile qu'il était anormal d'invoquer un adolescent fit son apparition fugace dans un coin reculé et _épuisé_ de son esprit – lui offrir un sourire apaisant et posé.

« Voilà. Comme ça. » commenta la voix mystérieuse et soutenue. Mark fut à peine surpris qu'elle appartienne au garçon (?) une fois que son cerveau – fatigué, si _fatigué_ – eut réussi à remarquer et comprendre ce fait. « Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir ? Je crois comprendre qu'il vaut mieux faire un usage des plus restreints de ton énergie actuellement. »

L'Invocateur en formation prit un instant pour réfléchir à cette proposition, mais la voix lui inspirait une confiance immédiate qui ne le fit pas hésiter plus. Il s'assit en tailleur devant son Cercle, sur le sol de pierre qui n'était plus si froid, en prenant son temps et son souffle pour ne pas répéter l'incident précédent. Le blond imita son action au même moment, restant ainsi à son niveau.

Le brun eut alors la surprise de sentir le tiraillement de la magie à l'œuvre pour garder la porte ouverte diminuer, s'atténuer. Un coup d’œil au tracé luminescent du Cercle lui fit remarquer que l'or était parcouru de touches de pourpre ici et là, se manifestant à peine un instant avant de se fondre dans son énergie sans laisser de trace, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une autre ondulation de rouge intense y apparaisse brièvement de manière aléatoire. La vue du résultat fit _ronronner_ plaisamment quelque chose en son for intérieur sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre quoi et pourquoi. Et ce fut avec une peine colossale qu'il réussit à en détourner le regard.

« Nous sommes ici pour passer un contrat, c'est bien cela ? »

Mark reprit ce qui lui restait de raison fonctionnelle à ces mots et hocha sérieusement la tête.

« Oui, c'est exact.

– Alors ne nous attardons pas trop. » déclara le démon, toujours avec le même calme, le même sang-froid, la même assurance tranquille et digne. « Quels sont les termes que tu as à proposer ? »

Ils furent explosés de manière concise et rapide, car ils n'étaient pas nombreux et complexes : la durée serait celle du démon, et il pourrait aller et venir comme il souhaiterait entre les Enfers et les dimensions humaines. Il serait également libre de se déplacer dans l'enceinte protégée de l'école, mais devrait rester à proximité du jeune Invocateur s'il souhaitait aller au-delà et donc toujours accompagné ; c'était le minimum que demandait l'Académie pour protéger et ses élèves, et les personnes de l'extérieur, et les démons eux-mêmes.

L'être humain-mais-pas-humain sembla réfléchir un court moment après leur énonciation.

« Onze jours. » proposa-t-il, élaborant ensuite un peu au regard hagard et absent qu'il rencontra. « Je te propose que nous gardions cet accord actif durant onze jours. Cela me sera suffisant pour confirmer ce pourquoi je suis venu.

– Bien, alors concluons ce pacte. » termina l'humain comme il était coutume de le faire.

Il prononça une nouvelle série d'incantations, mélangeant cette fois-ci mandarin, grec et latin. Tendant la main vers le démon tout en scandant, il la posa contre la paroi invisible qui séparait l'intérieur et l'extérieur du Cercle d'Invocation. Le blond l'imita, sans mot dire, gardant son regard d'encre dans le sien alors que leurs magies respectives se liaient avec une étonnante facilité.

Malgré la fatigue, l'Invocateur en formation n'oublia rien, et ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa retomber le bras une fois les derniers mots articulés. La lumière du Cercle mourut doucement avec l'arrêt de ravitaillement en énergie, laissant la possibilité au démon de sortir.

Mark se laissa retomber en arrière, s'allongeant contre le sol. Sa vue se troubla avec l'épuisement qui revenait prendre son tribut sur lui, faisant accélérer un peu sa respiration également. Il entendit quelques pas et une main bronzée se présenta devant ses yeux hagards. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver la force de tendre la sienne pour la saisir, mais dès qu'il le fit, il haleta. Un torrent d'énergie magique passa entre eux, flux crépitant et agréable qui le détendit et lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. En un instant, toute la fatigue disparut comme un mauvais mirage.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de croiser ceux du démon blond. Ledit démon le tira vers le haut et Mark se retrouva debout sans avoir à vaciller.

« Nos magies sont… étrangement complémentaires. » fit-il remarquer avec étonnement et confusion en regardant leurs mains liées. L'autre acquiesça.

« Effectivement. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop bouger ou te forcer. Même si je t'ai transféré un peu de mon énergie, tu es toujours trop faible pour faire de gros efforts.

– D'accord. » accepta l'humain avec un signe de tête. Un grand sourire vint ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres. « Avec tout ça, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Mark Evans, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Le blond sourit.

« De même. Tu peux m'appeler Axel. Axel Blaze. »

Mark hocha la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

« C'est un beau nom !

– Merci. » répondit le démon après avoir haussé un sourcil – il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à cette réaction.

Le brun tourna ensuite la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la salle. Il cligna des yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il avait réussi son Invocation. Étrange… Ils discutaient tous avec excitation en se montrant les créatures aux formes diverses qui les accompagnaient, pourtant… Prenant cela pour une étrangeté comme une autre – peut-être que le fait qu'Axel est une apparence humaine jouait dans leur indifférence – il haussa les épaules puis se retourna vers le démon, ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander ce qui l'amenait bien dans les dimensions humaines. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider, qui sait ?

Sa question mourut dans son hoquet de surprise à la vue d'Axel se transformant en flammes sanguines à priori incandescentes. Le brasier à forme humaine rapetissa jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit feu follet au cœur luisant, lévitant dans les airs à l'endroit où c'était tenu l'être humanoïde un instant plus tôt. Il se déplaça ensuite sans bruit jusqu'à flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'une des épaules de Mark, sous ses yeux bruns écarquillés.

« Euh… Axel ? » interrogea l'humain, un peu perturbé.

 _"Oui."_ répondit la voix du démon, directement dans sa tête. C'était presque moins troublant. _"Je préfère éviter que tes professeurs voient me découvre sous ma forme humaine sans autre explication que je suis un démon qui a été invoqué. Cette aptitude ne coure pas les rues, vois-tu… Ne t'inquiète pas, je la reprendrai quand nous nous trouverons dans un endroit plus calme et vide de monde."_

« Oh. D'accord. »

Comme par magie, les regards du reste des élèves ne passèrent plus sur lui sans le voir à partir de cet instant, et sa voisine l'aborda même.

« Hé, Mark ! Tu as réussi, à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. La jeune fille – Aurélia Dingle, s'il ne se trompait pas – avait derrière ses pieds une sorte de boule blanche qui possédait sur son haut deux pétales, l'un blanc, l'autre rose, d'où se dégageait une fumée rosâtre planant au-dessus de lui.

« Oui ! Toi aussi, c'est génial !

– Hm ! On dirait que le taux de réussite de cette fois-ci a été particulièrement élevé… » réfléchit la fille à haute voix en observant à son tour la salle. De ce qu'ils voyaient, seuls trois Invocations avaient échouées, et uniquement parce que la phase d'activation n'était pas arrivée à son terme.

« Bon, je vais prévenir les profs que tout le monde a fini ici. À plus ! » salua Dingle avec un signe de la main et un sourire pressé. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Mark l'observa revenir en discutant sérieusement avec leur professeur principal, en charge de leur groupe à partir de maintenant.

« Bien. » appela Monsieur Travis de sa voix calme et grave quand la jeune fille le laissa faire son travail. Cela eut pour effet de taire tous les élèves et de les amener à le regarder avec une attention consciencieuse. « La séance d'Invocation est désormais terminée. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi pourront retenter leur chance durant la séance de rattrapage du mois prochain. Pensez à noter vos impressions dans vos carnets, moi-même et vos autres professeurs verrons avec vous ce qui n'a pas fonctionné. »

Les trois personnes concernées hochèrent sérieusement la tête, sans montrer de réelle déception. Un échec n'était qu'un moyen de progresser encore plus ; le tout était d'en apprendre pour ne pas répéter leurs erreurs.

« Pour les autres, nous allons procéder à l'identification des démons que vous avez invoqués. Si vous savez déjà quel type et quel élément il ou elle possède, précisez-le durant l'entrevue. » Il reçut une nouvelle volée de hochements de tête. Ce n'était qu'un rappel, mais ça ne faisait jamais de mal. « Parfait. N'oubliez pas d'effacer vos Cercles avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le calme fut à peine troublé par leurs murmures tranquilles, planant alors qu'ils s'activaient pour nettoyer le sol couvert de craie avec les chiffons propres prévus à cet effet et mis à leur disposition.

Mark entendit la voix d'Axel fredonner une fois que le secteur qu'il avait occupé fut propre de toute trace de blanc.

_"Ton professeur est correct."_

« Merci, je suppose ? » hasarda l'humain en chuchotant. Il reçut en retour un rire grondant.

 _"Les humains qui ne parlent pas de nous en termes péjoratifs étaient rares,_ _à une époque trop peu lointaine_ _. Je peux certainement_ _apprécier_ _le changement de mentalité_ _qui a mené à_ _des Invocateurs_ _plus ouverts à notre sujet_ _."_ La voix télépathique se fit un peu plus mélancolique. _"Dire qu'il y a un temps, l'humanité_ _respectait_ _plus que_ _correctement_ _les Faes, les_ _Aggelos_ _et tant d'autres de nos semblables_ _…_ _I_ _l_ _a fallu qu'ils_ _apprennent qu'ils venaient de nos Sphèr_ _es pourtant les plus honorables,_ _et l'escalade de violence immédiate les a poussés à quitter la terre paisible_ _qui les avait accueillis, comme s'ils n'étaient plus dignes de rien…_ _"_

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa l'humain tandis que ses yeux s'attristaient et que son cœur se serrait d'un regret profond dont il ignorait l'origine.

 _"_ _Tu n'as pas à l'être._ _"_ contesta sans un battement le démon. _"_ _J'ai bien vu dans la proposition que tu as fait_ _e_ _que tu ne fais pas partie de ces humains qui se croient tout permis au nom de leur religion ou de leur place dans votre système sociétal._ _"_

Mark se sentit un peu déstabilisé par la tournure de phrase qu'il utilisa. Il envoya un sourire hésitant au feu follet rouge avant de se mettre en marche vers la sortie. « Euh… Merci ? »

Il ressentit l'amusement du blond plus qu'autre chose, mais ne reçut pas de réponse télépathiquement "orale".

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était son tour de présenter le résultat de son invocation réussie à un autre de ses professeurs, Monsieur Wintersea.

« Il s'agit évidemment d'un Feu Follet, classe incandescence. Typique. » marmonna le démonologue agrégé en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes, sans lui laisser le temps de faire plus que s'installer devant son bureau encombré. « Quel élément, Evans ?

– Feu, mais-

– Bien, bien. » coupa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Il griffonna sur une feuille qu'il avait à la main, marmonnant des choses que l'élève ne comprit pas. Un certain agacement parvient à ses pensées au manque de respect dont il était victime, de la part du lien qu'il partageait avec son invocation. « Étonnant qu'un Feu réponde de cette manière à un Terre, mais passons… Peut-il changer de couleur ? »

L'Invocateur en formation eut la nette impression qu'Axel roulait presque ses yeux mentaux ou les levaient au ciel, comme si la question était ridicule et méritait à peine son attention.

L'instant d'après, le Feu Follet se paraît tour à tour de toutes les couleurs vives de l'arc-en-ciel, leurs reflets illuminant joliment la peau et l'uniforme du plus jeune des deux humains.

Wintersea resta un instant coi une fois qu'il reprit sa teinte écarlate, puis retourna à sa notation.

« Un Feu Follet Arcus, très intéressant… Il est très rare qu'ils répondent lorsqu'ils sont du Septième Sphère. Vous avez eu de la chance, jeune homme. » fit remarquer le professeur en remontant encore ses lunettes sur son nez à cause de son tic nerveux. « Bien, ce sera tout. Allez au réfectoire maintenant et dites au suivant de venir. »

Après un remerciement et une salutation polie, Mark quitta la pièce et prévint le camarade qui attendait son tour à côté de la porte. Sur le chemin menant au réfectoire spécialement ouvert pour les élèves de deuxième année qui, comme lui, avaient besoin de récupérer l'énergie prise par leur Cercle d'Invocation, il trouva un passage tranquille où personne ne passait. L'avantage d'être en pleine période de cours, supposait-il… Il était vrai que voir les couloirs de l'Académie aussi vides leur donnait un nouveau visage qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

 _"_ _Je vais reprendre mon autre forme ici_ _._ _"_ prévint soudain le démon. L'Invocateur en formation n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le Feu Follet s'était déjà déplacé devant lui et entamait le processus de transformation inverse à celui de tout à l'heure. Quelques secondes plus tard, Axel lui offrait un petit sourire sans paraître gêné par son regard surpris.

« Porter l'uniforme de cette école sera un bien meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse. Je préférerais qu'on ne me remarque pas trop vite. » justifia-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil à sa nouvelle tenue, le bleu sombre et sobre de l'Académie.

« Ouais. » marmonna Mark sans y faire attention, plus occupé à détailler la "nouvelle" apparence du blond. Il avait l'air vraiment classe, comme ça. « C'est logique. »

Il obtint un sourire amusé mais pas de remarque à son air absent.

« Eh bien, allons-y. Tu as besoin de manger, il me semble. »

L'humain sortit de ses pensées à ce rappel et ils se remirent en route vers la cantine du campus. Ils ne croisèrent que Mademoiselle Lina lorsqu'ils passèrent près des bureaux de l'administration, mais ne reçurent d'elle qu'un coup d’œil. La principale adjointe avait beaucoup de travail, surtout avec les bêtises de certains de ses nombreux frères et sœurs d'adoption qui avaient rejoint l'Académie il y a peu.

Le réfectoire était aussi peu rempli qu'attendu. Seule une trentaine d'élèves – et tout autant de démons plus ou moins imposants – était répartie autour des nombreuses tables de l'endroit, et certains autres patientaient près du comptoir pour recevoir leur pitance méritée. L'air était troublé par les quelques occasionnels murmures qui s'échangeaient ici et là et par les raclements de vaisselle, mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec les heures de déjeuner et de dîner.

Mark rejoint la file de personnes qui n'avaient pas encore été servies, laissant Axel s'appuyer sur une partie libre du mur près de la grande porte en l'attendant.

Arrivé à la première place un temps indéterminé plus tard, il dut procéder au rituel habituel, qui pourrait paraître un peu incongru aux visiteurs ; il consistait à toucher la tête d'un démon à l'apparence d'axolotl – bleu cyan, aussi froid que de la glace et de deux mètres de long, mais ce n'était que des _détails_ – reposant paresseusement sur le comptoir. En fonction du motif que sa peau prendrait, ils recevraient une portion et des aliments adaptés aux besoins détectés de cette manière. Pratique, les capacités d'un Axaltil.

En réponse aux pois verts et aux croisillons jaunes clignotants qui apparurent sur le démon, Mark eut droit à un repas riche qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Le plateau était plutôt lourd en conséquence, mais la perceptive de manger tous les plats variés qui s'y trouvait lui donna la force nécessaire pour le porter le temps de se diriger vers l'une des tables les plus proches de la sortie, où le rejoignit Axel.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et l'humain entama joyeusement et voracement la nourriture après un « Bon appétit ! » retentissant. Le démon sourit avec amusement en le voyant engouffrer sans s'arrêter une suite de boulettes de riz, de tranches de viandes et de légumes cuits à la vapeur suffisamment vite pour faire ressembler ses joues à celles d'un hamster.

« Tu en veux ? » finit par proposer le brun quand il réussit à faire une pause assez longtemps pour avoir la bouche vide.

« Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture humaine, de toute façon. » Axel haussa les épaules. « Ton énergie magique me suffit amplement. Elle est encore plus agréable que les éclats élémentaires de Torch et Fox lorsqu'ils partent dans un énième combat… » Les yeux noirs du blond se perdirent un peu dans le lointain et il poussa un doux soupir. « Ils sont intenables la plupart du temps, heureusement que Byron parvient généralement à les calmer un peu avant que Xene ou moi ne devions intervenir. »

Mark revint à sa nourriture et l'écouta sans l'interrompre, lui prêtant une oreille attentive à ses histoires vagues sur les quelques problèmes et anecdotes qui suivirent. Les blagues agaçantes mais assez drôles d'un certain Scotty le firent glousser, par exemple – et l'assurance que ce farceur ne tentait jamais ses pitreries sur Axel fit grandir son rire, parce qu'il ne voyait effectivement et clairement pas le démon humanoïde se faire avoir par ce type de tour.

« Tu as des proches très agités, décidément… » remarqua avec enthousiasme le garçon aux yeux bruns, balançant ses jambes de manière enfantine sous la table. Il avait déjà quasiment fini son repas, alors il fit la proposition suivante sans y réfléchir à deux fois : « Jude et Nathan – ce sont mes meilleurs amis – devraient être à la bibliothèque en ce moment pour le devoir de runes de la semaine prochaine. On devrait aller les voir, je pourrais te les présenter ! »

Le démon hocha la tête.

« Ça me convient.

– Super ! »

L'Invocateur en formation se dépêcha de finir son dessert et de ramener ensuite toute la vaisselle sale à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Les deux sortirent du réfectoire au son de la cloche signalant la fin d'une heure de cours et le début d'une autre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la masse d'élèves agités sans trop de problèmes ; heureusement pour leurs oreilles et leurs pieds, la bibliothèque de l'Académie n'était qu'à deux couloirs de la cantine.

Passé la grande double porte de bois sombre et laqué de quelque quatre mètres de haut et deux de large, ils furent accueillis par un océan de calme studieux et bienvenu, tranchant avec la cohue du dehors. Mark adressa un signe de tête respectueux aux responsables des lieux postés derrière le comptoir, proche de l'entrée, et entraîna sans tarder Axel entre les grandes étagères de bois clair. Il y avait ici et là des sortes d'îlot où étaient disposées des tables rondes ou carrées, le plus souvent occupées – il salua d'ailleurs Silvia, une autre de ses connaissances proches, en la voyant attablée avec certaines de ses propres copines. Le brun prit même pas la peine de s'attarder plus pour y chercher ses deux amis, sachant très bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur coin habituel : au plus profond de la très vaste salle, sous les grandes fenêtres à claire-voie dignes d'églises ou de cathédrales gothiques européennes. Il s'agissait de l'un des endroits les plus lumineux de la pièce, et par conséquent l'un des plus agréables durant la majorité de la journée. L'arrangement de la zone rendait l'endroit assez chaleureux et intimes, et c'était pour cela qu'ils se l'étaient appropriés. L'avantage d'avoir deux bons élèves dans le groupe, dont l'un rat de bibliothèque quoi qu'il soutienne la fausseté de cette affirmation.

Comme il s'y attendait, Jude Sharp et Nathan Swift, ses deux meilleurs amis, planchaient sur leurs devoirs et les livres éparpillés sur leur petite table ronde. Ils discutaient à mi-voix, attentifs à ne pas perturber plus que nécessaire la quiétude des lieux. Seule petite infraction aux règles : les quelques collations rapides typiques d'adolescents en mal de sucres rapides dont les emballages se cachaient sagement sous les feuilles de papier et de parchemin, ainsi que la tasse remplie de liquide brun trouble et sombre que tenait Jude entre ses mains. Mark n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait boire cette… _chose_ qu'il appelait du thé autant de fois par jour qu'il en ressentait l'envie – ce que voulait dire une petite dizaine quand il n'avait pas cours.

À côté des deux autres apprentis Invocateurs – ou plutôt sur la tête de l'un et les cuisses de l'autre – le brun au bandeau put remarquer sans grand peine deux démons du Septième Sphère se reposer tranquillement sans faire de bruit. Le premier était l'image parfaite d'un phénix à la taille d'un aigle, à l'exception qu'il était fait de nuages d'un bleu doux et gris, où l'on pouvait voir passer à l'occasion un petit éclair azur. Ses yeux verdâtres observaient avec attention le griffonnage élégant de son Invocateur, Nathan, depuis le sommet de sa longue chevelure bleue. Le second était, clairement, un manchot empereur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, si ce n'était sa couleur violette éclatante et ses yeux rougeâtres. Il était confortablement assis sur les genoux de Jude, juste assez grand pour que sa tête dépasse des dessous de la table.

Même si les deux deuxième année n'avaient réussi leur première Invocation que la veille, ils restaient beaucoup plus calmes en présences de deux démons que ne l'étaient la plupart de leurs camarades au même point. Cela seul traduisait tout l'avantage de venir de familles d'Invocateurs – c'était leur cas à tous les trois, bien que Mark n'ait dans la sienne que son célèbre grand-père disparu depuis trop d'années pour qu'il se souvienne de lui. En conséquence, ses connaissances sur les démons et l'invocation en général étaient au même stade que la plupart des autres élèves du milieu parfaitement civil, si ce n'était pour toutes les histoires incroyables mais fidèles à la réalité que sa mère lui avait raconté sur David Evans.

Alors que le brun avançait vers ses deux amis avec un nouveau grand sourire lumineux, il sentit une vague d'énergie étrange mais à peine perceptible parcourir l'atmosphère, faisant picoter son dos à l'impression vague de chaleur protectrice, rassurante et apaisante qu'elle déclencha. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle que les démons en face de lui se tournèrent brusquement dans sa direction et celle d'Axel, qui le suivait toujours à un rythme mesuré. Il était sûr, en revanche, que c'était cela qui les firent changer de couleur – l'équivalent de pâlir chez les démons, supposa-t-il – et disparaître dans l'air quelques secondes plus tard.

Jude et Nathan relevèrent les yeux de leur travail en sentant la panique de leurs invocations, et surtout la façon dont elles retournèrent aux Enfers avec précipitation comme si leur roi était à leurs trousses – on pouvait en effet dire, en quelque sorte, que le Seigneur des Démons était le Diable dépeint dans certaines religions ; même si les histoires à propos de tourment éternel avaient été infirmées plutôt que confirmées ces dernières décennies… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela eut pour effet de les faire remarquer Mark qui venait vers eux.

« Salut les gars ! » chuchota ce dernier en arrivant enfin près de leur table.

« Salut. » répondit un peu plus haut Jude, lui offrant un hochement de tête.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda directement Nathan, délaissant son stylo plume pour l'écouter totalement.

« C'était super ! » gazouilla aussitôt le troisième larron, frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. « J'ai parfaitement fait mon Cercle- » Il ignora volontairement le regard suffisant qui disait clairement "je t'avais dit que tous ces efforts finiraient _enfin_ par payer" que Nathan envoya à son camarade à lunette. « -et on a quasiment tous réussi à appeler un démon ! Les seuls qui ont raté ont fait des ordres, en plus… »

Mark passa alors d'un sujet à l'autre comme il savait si bien le faire. Heureusement que ses deux camarades savaient comment éviter de décrocher au cours de son babillage excité et démêler les informations qu'il voulait faire passer avec toute l'énergie qui le caractérisait.

Un ricanement grondant et léger dans son dos le fit se taire sous une gêne passagère et amena l'attention des deux travailleurs attablés sur le blond, qui s'était montré discret jusque-là. Le blond en question prit la parole aux regards inquisiteurs qu'il reçut.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre ainsi. » s'excusa-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler le reste de rire ronronnant dans sa voix. « Vous devez être Nathan et Jude, c'est bien cela ? Mark m'a beaucoup parlé de vous depuis qu'il m'a invoqué. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Ses paroles agréables eurent pour effet de provoquer un échange silencieux passant par les regards, duquel sortit visiblement vainqueur Nathan. Le garçon aux dreadlocks poussa un soupir et se chargea donc de répondre le premier – non sans hausser un sourcil agacé en direction de son voisin, le laissant procéder à sa guise.

« De même, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! Et comment vous appelez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » requit poliment le deuxième année à la chevelure azure.

« On m'a donné beaucoup de noms et plus de titres encore. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler, disons, Axel Blaze. Ou, comme le reste de votre espèce a préféré le faire, » gloussa le démon, « _Gouenji Shuuya._ »

La peau de Nathan devint aussitôt d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Jude inspira brusquement.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ? » demanda leur ami avec une confusion légitime, inclinant la tête et clignant des yeux en voyant leurs nouvelles expressions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi entendre ce nom était aussi choquant…

Le meilleur élève des trois braqua son regard rouge sur lui – il pouvait le sentir, même au travers de ses lunettes qui renvoyaient savamment la lumière.

« _Mark_. » appela-t-il, ses doigts tremblant légèrement autour de sa tasse. « Tu as invoqué _le Roi des Enfers_. »

Derrière le garçon, "Axel" sourit, laissant apparaître le bout de ses canines plus effilées que la normale, ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène de la nuit luisant d'amusement. Mark ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit à en faire sortir qu'un seul et unique mot.

« _Oh._ »


End file.
